


Agree to Disagree

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: “I’d agree with you but then we’d both be wrong,” Steve walked in to hear Tony shout at Darcy.How Steve Rogers learns some things he never knew about both Darcy Lewis, and Tony Stark, and how maybe he and Tony learn to trust each other again.Bucky does not appear in this fic, but is still mentioned heavily.





	Agree to Disagree

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a post of prompts I saw on Pinterest somewhere. I believe from TheFakeRedHead.com.
> 
> This actually started out as crack but didn't end up that way.
> 
> Thank you to my friend Luke for looking it over. Love you babe.

“I’d agree with you but then we’d both be wrong,” Steve walked in to hear Tony shout at Darcy.

“You are patently ridiculous, seriously, it should be patented,” Darcy responded, arms folded across her chest. “Leave it alone.”

Tony shook his head. “Nope, definitely not. And I think you’ll find my ridiculousness was patented on the day you were born.” He waved a wrench around for emphasis which Steve grabbed quickly. He didn’t exactly want to be bludgeoned over the head in the tower as well.

“What’s going on here?” He asked, putting the wrench down on the lab table.

“Lewis, meet Rogers,” Tony introduced, picking up the wrench he turned back to his work.

“I already know Darcy,” Steve responded, shooting her a small smile. “She hangs out with Bucky.”

Darcy groaned, “Steeeve.”

“What?” Steve asked, startled when Tony whirled back around. 

“You’ve been hanging around with Barnes 2.0 so much that Rogers knows?” Tony glared.

“You don’t control my life, I’m an adult,” Darcy snapped back. “I like hanging out with James.”

“James?” Tony looked stunned. 

“Yes, James, that’s his name, Anthony,” Darcy growled.

“Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?” Steve demanded.

“Murderbot asked my daughter on a date,” Tony responded, sharply.

“Don’t call him that.” “Your daughter?!”

Tony sucked a breath in through his teeth at the shocked look on Steve’s face.

“Dad,” Darcy hissed, annoyed.

“Yep, she’s my kid,” Tony nodded before he turned his back on the two of them. “Just as stubborn as me, as it turns out, though I already knew that.”

“I think Steve is less upset that you have a child and more upset that you didn’t tell him I existed,” Darcy pointed out.

“We were always busy,” Tony waved a hand.

“You’ve known him for over five years!” Darcy threw both hands up in the air.

Steve looked between them. Now that he knew about their familial relationship the resemblance really was astounding.

“And we weren’t talking for at least two of them,” Tony retorted.

“Okay,” Darcy took the wrench from Tony. “Here is what is going to happen. You two are going to talk, I am going to dinner with Bucky, with my taser and no bodyguard or surveillance. I’m sorry, Steve, I thought you knew.” 

“Not your fault,” Steve responded, feeling bad, after all he’d not made too much effort to get to know her. “Uh, does he know?”

“Yeah it came up.’

Steve nodded, accepting the kiss on the cheek as the emotional bolster it likely was before she slipped out of the workshop.

“So,” he said softly. “Darcy Lewis?” 

“Stepfather. Name is Paul, primary caregiver,” Tony looked down at his hands. “Aside from her mother.”

“Divorced?” While Tony may have been able to keep a daughter out of his file he doubted Tony’s ability to keep a marriage and divorce out of the tabloids. 

Tony scoffed and shook his head. “No didn’t know about her till she was twelve.”

“She was kept from you?” Steve felt a stab of hurt on his behalf. 

“No, no it wasn’t like that,” Tony sank down on one of the stools, grabbing a rag to clean his hands on, or at least try to. “I didn’t have my shit together. I was 22 years old, I had the weight of the world as a chip on my shoulder.”

Steve sat as well, simply nodding.

“She actually found me when she was a kid,” Tony chuckled at the memory.

“Seriously?” Steve couldn’t help but feel a little bad. Maybe it wasn’t that Tony hadn’t wanted to tell him. It was that he never asked.

“Seriously, turned up at the Miami house,” Tony glanced down at his hands. “Her mother had records, you know, what should happen in the event of their deaths.”

Steve’s eyebrows rose. “Her mother died?”

Tony laughed and shook his head. “Monica’s still alive and kicking, occasionally kicking my ass actually.” 

Steve smiled a little, hoping Tony would go on. 

“Darcy hacked Monica’s computer, managed to get herself to the Miami house, announced herself and next thing I knew I had a pre-teen,” Tony explained, pride in his voice.

“I imagine that was a shock.”

“Yes and no, like I said, I wasn’t always the most competent or responsible,” Tony replied. “What surprised me is that she wanted to know me.” 

“Why?” Steve was surprised.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Tony shook his head.

“No, I’m not,” Steve objected, firmly. “You’re a genius, charismatic, loya, witty and yes, compassionate.”

“Narcissistic, alcoholic, selfish and some might say pathological liar,” Tony listed.

“Handsome, determined, selfless, willing to hide the truth if it means saving those he loves,” Steve shot back. “Like keeping your daughter, who you clearly love, a secret so that she could live a peaceful life separate from the Stark legacy.”

“Peaceful until she decided to taze the God of Thunder,” Tony sighed, exasperated but so obviously proud, once again.

“With a taser I imagine you made, correct?”

Tony nodded. “It took me a while to turn it around,” he told Steve. “Longer than I’d like to admit but she was patient.”

“She’s a good person,” Steve replied. “Just like her dad.” 

“You didn’t think that a little while ago,” Tony pointed out.

“I think there was a good period of time where neither of us were being good men,” Steve sighed, because yes, he did hate admitting he was wrong. 

“You might be right,” Tony admitted.

“Bucky won’t hurt her,” Steve muttered, almost cringing. He should probably stay out of it.

“Logically I know that,” Tony responded, turning back 

“But we don’t always lead with logic,” Steve nodded, eyes locked on Tony.

“Ain’t that the truth, Captain Super Serum,” Tony commented.

“I still maintain that choice was extremely logical,” Steve defended, arms crossed over his chest. “Someone had to fight for the little guy.”

Tony laughed. “Steve, you were the little guy.”

“The other little guy,” Steve laughed as well, amused, as ever at the turn in the conversation.

“You are good at that,” Tony admitted. “I’m glad we have you.”

“I’m glad we have you too, Tony.”

“I guess he can take her out, since you trust him.”

Steve’s smile could blind you, Tony learned, feeling like he needed shades. 

“I trust you in the exact same way,” Steve told him.

Tony smiled and bobbed his head in a nod.

After all, a little trust could go a long way, especially when it came to them. And if Bucky wasn't the only super soldier taking a Stark out for dinner? Well that was no one’s business but their own.


End file.
